Rainbow of Love
by selene tonks tapia
Summary: Polska & Lithuania.. colores, extravagancia, recuerdos y un arcoiris..


**Rainbow of love.**

¿Como inicio? Jamás lo sabría, no podría comprender lo ni aunque se hiciera una historia escrita de ellos, donde ambos fueran los protagonistas. Porque no sabía explicar todo lo que sentía, el tiempo a su lado siempre era reconfortante, aliviaba cualquier síntoma de dolor e incluso olvidaba los malos momentos pasados a lado de Rusia.

Inseparables desde años atrás, aunque él fuera tímido y callado siempre cuidaba y demostraba lo que sentía a aquel chico extrovertido y algo fastidioso al que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Lituania estaba allí observando a su querido Feliks, vestido con sus llamativos pantalones amarillos y su camiseta holgada con aquel extraño dije que colgaba de su cuello, _"si que es extraño"_ pensó.

Mientras Polonia observaba al lituano mirarlo de aquella manera sonrió al instante, recordando el momento en que había conocido al castaño. Poco a poco se iba acercando a la banca donde él estaba sentado, llevando consigo un obsequió entre sus manos.

(…)

"Estaban reunidos en un círculo pequeño: Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, Matt, Francis, Elizabetha, Gilbert, Toris y Feliks como en viejos tiempos donde la juventud era alocada y tribal; todos había decidido dejar aun lado el aburrimiento y tomar de la mano a la diversión así que iniciaron a jugar con un par de dados uno azul y otro rojo junto con una botella; el juego era sencillo el dado azul determinaba la gravedad del reto, el rojo denominaba la duración y la botella indicaba a la persona.

Los retos eran impuestos por el Bad Friends Trio ya que juntos tenían la imaginación para los retos algunos leves, otros atrevidos y algunos otros fuera de contexto. Ya habían pasado varios turnos y el tiempo seguía su curso Polonia estaba atento al chico que tenía enfrente de él: su liso cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, aquellos ojos verdes llenos de luz, alto poseyente de una complexión delgada, sumamente sencillo. Era todo lo contrario a él, pero a la vez era adictivo no poder dejar de verlo, ese chico tenía algo.. un algo especial que hacía que a Feliks se le acelerara el corazón.

La suerte jamás estaba de su lado, ni siquiera por azar o por milagro divino, pero lo que muy en el fondo quería es que ese chico tímido de nombre Toris le hablase. Fue su turno para los dados y la suerte no estuvo muy a su favor.

- Creo _mon amis_ que a nuestro querido polaco le tocará un reto bastante bueno, ya que sacaste 6 – Sentencio Francia.

- Bien, bien a nuestro querido Feliks le tocará… - señaló Antonio la lista de castigos dispuestos a cumplirse – Besaras a..!

Polonia giro la botella, y fue tal su sorpresa al ver señalada a esa persona..

- _Kesesese_ ¡Besarás a Toris! – le dijo Prusia dándole un codazo.

El mencionado dio un brinquito, los implicados en el reto se ruborizaron, ambos cruzaron la mirada y la desviaron inmediatamente sus corazones estaban a mil por hora.

- Ósea Gilbert, baby así como que cálmate, entre tu mar de hormonas y celos por mi fabulosa persona no hay ni a cual irle, - dijo subiéndose el ego, haciendo enojar a Gilbert por el comentario – mm así que me toca besar a Toris, - por dentro estaba muriéndose de pena pero no la dejo notar, bueno no mucho – bien, hagamos esto rápido.

Toris se levanto al igual que él, poco a poco se pusieron uno frente al otro, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, temblando de pies a cabeza.. poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta el momento en que unieron sus labios; al principio su beso fue casto y puro como el de dos niños después su beso se fue profundizando poco a poco y sin saberlo ambos se decían con ese beso lo que no habían podido expresar con palabras. "

(…)

-¿Qué es lo que traes en las manos? – cuestionó intrigado Toris.

- Ósea Liet, que clase de pregunta es esa, obvio que es un regalo ¡vez! – señaló la caja decorada con el moño – tiene lindas decoraciones, pero por sobre todo un gran y fabuloso moño.

- Ya lo había notado – dijo Lituania, a veces su persona especial era demasiado cruel con sus palabras y lograba lastimarlo, pero Feliks en el fondo se sentía culpable por ser como era e intentaba remediarlo.

- Toma – puso el paquete con cuidado en las manos del castaño – así como que espero que te guste.

El lituano sorprendido miro el paquete, era pequeño, delgado y exagerado en su decoración pero así era la personalidad de Polonia, era una de las cosas que tanto adoraba de él. Lo abrió con cuidado, cuando miró en su interior observó una cantidad enorme de corazones hechos de todos tamaños, colores y formas, cada corazón estaba acomodado según su color en un hilera en lo que parecía ser una especie de cobertor que muy seguramente Feliks había bordado a mano.. lo sacó del empaque completamente y en letras perfectamente colocadas había una sola oración _"You and me forever and always"_.

-Fe..Feliks – susurró Lituania. El rubio lo miro, algo ruborizado, esperando algo más que solo el susurro de su nombre y grata fue su sorpresa cuando Toris se le acercó y le planto un beso en los labios, un beso como aquel primero que se habían dado, tierno e inocente más lleno de todos sus sentimientos.

Cuando el beso se rompió por falta de aire Feliks le dijo olvidando todo tipo de muletillas en su lenguaje: Gracias por estar conmigo Toris, por aguantarme todo y apoyarme en cada locura y aventura, Lit – tomo su rostro entre sus manos- Te amo.

Ambos se sonrieron, sonrojaron, el lituano lo abrazó y depositó un beso en la mejilla del polaco, miró nuevamente el obsequio, eso era un arcoiris de amor.

**Waaaa! Que emoción regresar y con esta pareja que tanto amo. Tenía tiempo sin escribir y subir algo, pero me ha rondado la imaginación y he tenido un corto tiempo para redactar este pequeño one-shot el cual contiene una dedicatoria especial, para mi Lituania personal. El dueño de mis suspiros; mí amado Christopher.**

**Bien ahora ya saben que hacer, si les gustó dejen sus comentarios; si amaron el regalo de Polska hacia Lit pónganlo en "FAVORITOS". **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**selene tonks tapia.**


End file.
